


Peter Teaches Steve About Pride

by Skittles2006



Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, learning about pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles2006/pseuds/Skittles2006
Summary: The title and tags say it all :)---This is part of a series, but you don't need to read the others to understand this. The first work is just background to the universe the series takes place in.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Peter Teaches Steve About Pride

Peter bounded into the recreational room at noon. 

“GUESS WHAT MONTH IT IS!!” he shouted. The rec room was rarely ever empty, but the only people in there right now were Steve and Carol. 

“Pride month,” Carol said blankly, not looking up from her coffee. 

“THAT’S RIGHT! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH AUNT CAROL!” he yelled, grabbing her in a hug. She smiled and patted his head as he let go. He was dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans, purple and white bands all over his arms. His hair, usually brown, was colored as the bi pride flag in temporary hair chalk. There were small trans flags tied around his left wrist and neck, and his white sneakers had pink, purple, and white laces. 

Still smiling wildly, he turned and saw Steve, who was watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. Peter’s face fell. Steve was from the 40’s—homophobia was probably a hard habit to break. 

“Oh. Um, sorry Mister Captain Rogers.” he said, looking down and starting to leave. 

“Wait, Queens!” Steve called, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder to stop him. “What’s pride month?”

Peter turned and looked in Steve’s eyes, finding only genuine curiosity and no judgement. Deciding to take it upon himself to educate Steve, he asked, “Have you heard of the LGBTQ+ community?”

“I think so.”   
“Okay, basically it’s an umbrella term for everyone who doesn’t fit into the cisgender, heterosexual boxes.”

“What does that mean?”

“Cisgender means identifying as the gender you were assigned at birth. Like, if you’re born a girl and you’ve never felt like anything other than a girl. Heterosexual, or straight, is sexual attraction only to the opposite gender as yourself.”

“Okay. What about attraction to the same gender as yourself?”

“We call that homosexual, or gay and lesbian.”

“What about attraction to both?”

“That’s where bisexuality comes in, like me. I’m attracted to boys and girls, so I identify as bisexual. There are a lot of similar identities, like pansexual, omnisexual, and polysexual, but each of them is slightly different.”

“Oh. What about the...um, gender thing?”

“Anyone who doesn’t fit into one of the two binary genders, male and female, is called transgender or non-binary. Of course, there are a lot of identities, but the most common you’ll see are probably trans, non-binary, and gender-fluid. I was born as a girl, but I always identified as a boy, so I’m transgender.”

“Oh, cool. Is there anything else?” Steve asked. Peter laughed. 

“There’s so much more! Honestly, we could sit here for hours talking about different genders and sexual and romantic orientations. It’s so great that we’re giving words to the identities that have always existed.” The two of them talked about different pride identities for nearly an hour, Peter pulling up different pride flags and official definitions from time to time. Every once in a while, Steve would circle back to bisexuality, which surprised Peter a little bit, but he didn’t question it. It was just great that he was being so open-minded towards everything. 

At around 1:00, Bucky walked into the rec room. Steve’s whole face lit up, and Peter suddenly understood Steve’s curiosity about bisexuality. Steve and Bucky were looking at each other like they were the whole world. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bucky asked, sitting down next to Steve. 

“Pride identities. Did you know there’s a word for liking girls and boys?” Steve told him, his eyes full of excitement.

“That’s cool.” he said. Peter noticed that his tone was kind of sad, so he cleared his throat. 

“Mister Barnes, have you heard of homosexuality?” 

“Yeah, but it’s wrong, isn’t it?” Bucky said, twisting his hands in his lap and biting his lip. 

“No. It never was, but it’s being more and more accepted every day.” Bucky snapped his head up. 

“What?”

“Being gay is totally fine, Buck. Boys loving boys and girls loving girls is  _ normal _ now,” Steve grinned, moving his hand closer to Bucky’s. Peter smiled, quietly leaving the room so they could be alone. 

\-----

Peter left Steve and Bucky alone, not that Bucky was complaining. He had always been in love with Steve, but being gay in the 1930’s was seen as a sin, so they tried not to act on it. They had failed, of course, stealing kisses in the darkness of an alley or finding excuses to touch each other during the day. 

But now, in 2020, it was okay for them to love each other out loud. Bucky found himself leaning in, eyes closed, lips meeting Steve’s for the first time in 80 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos. Requests are open, or you can message me on tumblr @skittles-fangirl-15.


End file.
